


phil is not on fire

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M, Phil is not on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Phil edits a video
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 37
Kudos: 118





	phil is not on fire

Dan’s been gone for too long and it’s honestly unfair. He’d only been here for three days, gone for two, but the house already feels like it’s missing a critical piece.

Maybe that’s just Phil’s heart talking. 

The room is still too quiet and this bed is still too big and the worst part about a Danless house is he didn’t even know this particular kind of suck two days ago. Now he’s just expected to go about his day knowing exactly what he’s missing.

Editing this video doesn't help. A solid hour of footage (maybe technically only 30 minutes of actually usable footage suitable for YouTube but still) containing his new favorite person in the world. 

Dan’s face is taking up the majority of the frame and there’s a special pang in his chest knowing just how well the camera isn’t close to doing him justice. It doesn’t pick up the freckle on his cheek or the six different shades of brown in his eyes, the way that little patch goes from pink to red every time Phil got a little brave with his words. 

He cuts the giggle fit that happened within the first 5 minutes of filming. He cuts Dan applying the whiskers to his face because they had that talk about just how much the internet should see right now, and there’s no way he can work around the kisses that came after every line (or the several more in between him returning the favor on Dan). 

If he watches that bit back a few times before actually cutting it, well no one needs to know. No one has kissed him in _two days_. He should always have a Dan within kissing range. It’s just cruel not to. 

The bedroom is a mess. It’s still a mess now, but looking back at the pants sprawled out on the floor and the drawers pulled out it does look suspicious. Hopefully no one will notice or remember his tweet about tidying right before. 

Or maybe not. Maybe people assuming would be alright. They’re not wrong, and if the word gets out that the hot new youtuber Danisnotonfire is unavailable...well then that’s just fine. 

Dan on camera is giving a tour of the house. It’s a bit meta if he thinks about it too much. He’s viewing the same home he’s always known through Dan’s lense, watching someone watch him. If Dan were here he’d tell him to shut up his brain and cut the bit of him on his dad’s elliptical. But he’s not so it’s staying in. He looks cute and it’s nice to have a reminder of Dan in all corners of this place. 

There’s a tennis match going on in his brain debating on whether to keep the shot of him leaning into Dan’s chest. It’s not explicit or too...whatever. But it’s not _not_ something. 

It stays, solely because he wants the memory of being so comfortable so quick with him. How he had never once in his life met someone who made him feel like this. Safe and seen and understood. Phil doesn’t have to edit himself or water himself down for him. Dan gets him, fully and completely.

Dan, the real one not the one currently licking a Wall-E figurine in a way that should probably be illegal for how hot it made him, has sent him two texts asking how the edit is going. He may be even more excited than Phil for this video and that does things to Phil’s stomach he can’t quite name. 

He wants them to be seen together. Dan has no shame in telling the whole internet how much they talk, how happy they make each other. Dan likes him just as much as he likes Dan. They know that now. They had that talk laying on this very bed. It’s a two way street and that alone makes Phil want to shut his laptop and jump on the nearest train down south. 

The tackle is non negotiable. There’s no way he can leave this out. 

He’s pretty crap at using his words, he’s not like Dan in that regard. He can’t eloquently describe how all of this makes him feel. He can’t explain all the emotions floating around in his brain every time Dan looks his way. But this, being so overwhelmed with happiness and nerves and excitement and maybe something else he’s not quite ready to name yet, that all he can do is lunge at him and pull him to the ground where they’re chest to chest...that’s his language. That’s how Dan makes him feel. 

They decided on the title that night, about an hour after filming ended. Combining their usernames together. He made a joke about it being YouTube third base that made Dan cackle. He hopes there are more nights like that in the future, all giggles and sleep exhaustion and sex and more laughing. 

It’s a little over 3 minutes long in the end. It’s objectively a good video if he does say so. He’ll send it to Dan to look over before he posts tomorrow. It is technically his video too. Maybe one day they can edit together. He can't help but think about doing this with a posh commentator by his side.

Dan asks for the unedited footage. He puts it on a flash drive marked with a sharpie <3 and he makes a secret wish it’s hopefully the first of many.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/632894510976942080/phil-is-not-on-fire-g-916-summary-phil-edits-a) :)


End file.
